Hell Yeah Halo
by darkarbitor1
Summary: my first story is about my character getting stuck in halo reach
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of earth and if you're not from here GET THE F*** OUT NOW… Just kidding.

This is my first fan fiction EVER so please review this and tell me in the polls if you want noble six male or female of who you want to see together like Kat and Carter or Noble Six and Emile (if six is a girl) so without further ado "Hell yeah HALO!"

***I don't own halo if I did you would have seen jetpacks WAY sooner***

Watching the end credits for reach made me want to find a shotgun and kukri and go hunt down the dumbass who thought it was a good idea to kill of the best characters they made since Chief, Cortana and the Arbiter. Ok technically speaking Jun isn't dead (or so Bungie has us think) but no one really likes that prick cause he never actually did anything.

CRACK! "Ah, son of a bitch!" I mumbled it even though I was totally alone. I just went to turn off the x-box since I had played the Lone Wolf mission like 10 times and I could never cap more than 20 elites and 50 grunts.

I reached for the console when suddenly it felt liked everything went slow-mo and then everything was black.

I felt like I was in one of those sort of deaf slow-mo moments when you're playing those shooter games and your character gets blown up or something and blacks out. I looked around and saw the ugliest creature I'd ever seen in my lifetime holding a glowing sword when I realized it was an energy sword and the ugly asshole holding it was a fucking ELITE zealot class like the ones I had been killing not even an hour ago.

I felt the rage inside of me building for no reason and I screamed at the top of my lungs "get off me you ugly son of a bitch get off of me!"

I kicked the elite so hard he flew about 5 feet next thing I know I had a katana in my hands and the elite was missing his head I looked around and found it by the feet of several elites holding plasma repeaters and giving me the death glare.

I practically felt my lungs burst out of my chest when I shouted "you Mother Fuckers want some to!" and lunged at them.

I charged past the first one with my sword outstretched and cut him in half from the waist down then did a back flip then a foot sweep and knocked the second on his alien ass and speared him with my sword.

The last elite brought out his energy sword and starting swinging. I went into another one of those fast motion sequences and tossed my katana straight in to his knee cap which took down his shields and made him howl in pain while picked up an assault rifle lying on the ground and unloaded the clip into his skull.

I don't know what compelled me to do it but I walked up to his corpse and removed my sword and said with a satisfied smile on my face "you used to be an ugly alien bastard but then you took a fucking KATANA to the knee!"

I looked around and sat on a nearby rock and started trying to piece together my situation 1. I was fighting aliens that shouldn't exist and even if they did we wouldn't discover them for at least 500 years 2. I was in armor that was at least 200 yrs more advanced than what our current tech was 3. I suddenly had triple my strength since I can't even hold 20 pound dumbbell without slouching yet now I can cut through reinforced bone with ease and I can perform such complex acrobatic moves that would have taken years to perfect 4. Before I blacked out I was in my condo yet now I was in an expansive field that went on for miles.

My thoughts were cut off by a purple blur flashing past my eyes and I ran off in its direction.

When I got to a small building I decided to search it and found a truck and a magnum and decided to put a fifth point on my list 5. I had somehow been transported into halo reach.

I took the truck and raced off towards where a beacon had appeared on my HUD "wait a minute if I have a HUD then I have a helmet." I stopped the truck and touched my head to see if my assumption was correct. My gloved hands stopped when it felt something smooth and cold I then slowly removed my helmet and looked at it, it was the base variant of the operator helmet that I always had six where in game it seemed fitting that I would now be the one to wear it.

I replaced my helmet on my head and continued my journey. When I got within 50 metres of the beacon and choose to move on foot to avoid detection by whatever was waiting at the beacon.

All of a sudden I felt a giant force hit me in the back and I felt like blacking out again after I flew about 10 feet forward. I turned around to see a ghost coming in to finish me off now that I was on my last part of health and my shields were down.

Checked my equipment and grenades and saw that I had evade ( I guess I picked that up from those elites ) and plasma grenades I turned and ran for cover behind another rock and waited for my shields to recover then waited for the ghost to make another pass then took action.

I rolled out of cover and jumped the ghost and knocked off the grunt driving it I turned it 180 degrees and raced toward the advancing covenant and planted my grenades on the hood and jumped out.

Watching the enemy get decimated and demolished brought another smile to my face which scared me since Emile was the only Spartan I could think of who like watching get killed "Mano you got some moves." The voice shocked me so much I pulled out my katana and put it to the chin of the character that had made the sound.

"Holy Shit Man! No need to kill me for complementing you!"

Another voice spoke up "And here I thought I had a big knife."

I looked at them and realized who they were and put my sword away "Well hello Emile and Jun."

It was Emile who spoke up "I'd like to skip the pleasantries until I know who you are."

I looked at him and thought for a moment "Anothony-L612"

Kay I'm not sure if this counts as a cliffhanger if it does I'm sorry.

But I have to give to give credit to TREBOR117 for basing certain parts of this chapter on his story "stuck in a world of fiction"

Next chapter "Noble team"

Until next time troll your friends hard troll your enemies harder.


	2. The Contingency

Hello ladies and gents I am pleased to present ch.2 of Hell Yeah Halo. But before we get to the story I have few things to tell.

Be on the lookout for a new character I'm going to add to the story in later chapters!

Big shout out to my pal TREBOR117 for getting his loyal fans to checkout my story love you guys! ... No homo.

Read on to find out about a special contest for my fans!

*** I don't own Halo if you thought I did please go see a doctor, tell him the Arbiter sent you. ***

****

"So let me get this straight, you threw your sword into his knee killed him with way too many bullets and then said an arrow to the knee joke to his corpse? Dude your awesome!"

Talking to Emile was the best and scariest moment of my life. It was the best because Emile is awesome and a badass but it was scary because he is also a murderous psychopath.

While me and Emile were talking I noticed Jun was sitting on the side of the falcon just reloading his gun and I was about to speak up when I heard gunfire and the pilot say "nearing drop zone get ready Spartans."

When we got to the drop zone Kat came in from the cockpit and promptly jumped out of the falcon without a word.

I saw the place we were dropping into, though it was deserted right now instead of swarming with covenant it was obviously the entrance to the com base with the elites in it.

It then hit me that I should be worried about going in this place since Carter would have to talk to the colonel and tell him about me and since I don't have records but do have Spartan abilities and armor well I don't know how this is going to pan out for me.

Me, Emile and Kat jumped out while Jun went to pick up Carter, Six and Jorge. When we landed Emile looked at me and asked "Hey Tony forgot to ask but what's your rank?"

I thought about that and since I probably had about 30 minutes left of being a Spartan I decided to give myself a high rank.

"I have the rank of captain for your information Emily."

"Hey man that's not co-"

Even though I had my helmet on Emile could obviously tell I was giving him the death glare.

"Shutting up sir."

I heard Kat chuckle behind us "I don't think anyone has ever gotten Emile to shut up."

We both turned around and gave her the death glare.

She stood there for a second "Alright, alright I'll go open the doors!"

I smirked behind my helmet and went to look around the base before the covenant showed up and we had to start shooting up the place. I looked around the base and found an ammo locker and took a look through it I stopped when I found something interesting.

"Hey Emile want to take a look at this?"

Emile walked over and looked at the ammo locker and then back to me "Wow congrats on finding an ammo locker like there isn't a thousand of them back at base."

I rolled my eyes and tossed him the package in my hand. He looked it over and you could see his eyes widen to twice their size "What how did they get prototype shield sapper 12 gauge shells! I can't even get these!"

I once again rolled my eyes at Emile's excitement over bullets.

I heard Kat call out over our com and tell us the door was open and that Jun had picked up Carter and company and were on their way their way here. I started to reload and check my rifle and magnum when I heard this and finished just in time to hear the whistle of a phantom drop ship.

Apparently Emile noticed to when he shouted "Covies!"

Even though I knew they were coming I was surprised they had such amazing timing.

I ran for the tanker in the middle of the courtyard and took cover behind the front wheel and waited for all of them to jump out and charge us. I jumped a group of grunts aiming for Kat and killed them all with a well placed grenade and clip from my assault rifle.

I shouted over coms "Emile cover Kat while she locks down the doors, go!"

I saw the falcon before I heard it and was relieved when I heard the sound of a heavy machine gun opening up on the covenant from behind and decimating their numbers.

Jorge was the first off the falcon while carter and six protected his flanks and killing any remaining covenant not that there was after Jorge mowed them down.

They cleared out the rest of the covenant and made their over to us and activated their coms to talk to us.

Carter looked at me and apparently he didn't know I was on the com channel.

"Kat who's this guy?"

I gave him the death glare and spoke up "Captain Anthony Rodriguez Spartan number L612."

Six and Jorge snapped off a salute but I just gave them a small head shake.

Carter looked at me again clearly holding back his shock "well then captain I'm sorry. Kat how much longer until you can get that door closed?"

"Right now sir."

We piled through the heavy steel door while Kat closed it behind us.

I started reloading "alright lady and gents lock and load we don't know what is down there."

Carter gave me a death glare well it could have been a look of curiosity.

We went down the stairs with six taking point, when he got to the bottom I took a better look at him, instead of the operator helmet he was wearing his default mark V in fact he looked exactly like his default self except for the fact that he had a tactical pad on his wrist.

We found the body and Kat gave her order for six to search it.

I unconsciously started reloading my weapons expecting a fight.

Six found the latch key and gave it to Kat while Jorge he the girl out from under the stairs.

The next moment I was firing at those damn elites specifically at the one straddling six.

The elites retreated and took the soldier with them.

You could hear the venom in Emile's voice "Permission to pursue sir."

Carter responded "no six and jo-"

I cut him off "I'll go Carter."

Carter looked at me but went with it when he gave me a small nod.

I went in the door and shut it behind me.

My NVG's went on automatically as soon as the lights went out.

I pulled out my magnum and katana and set off after the elites.

I chased after them as fast as I could but the bastards had super human speed though the grunts that covered them did not and to put what happened in short terms a lot of grunt parents would be mourning after today.

I finally caught up with the zealots when they ran out of places to run to.

"Bring it bitchs!" I slashed the first one before he knew what was happening then unloaded my clip into another one then the final one charged me with his energy sword.

I raised my sword in defense then realised that wasn't the best idea.

"Shit." Now I was without a melee weapon and had no ammo for my gun.

I was able to use my combat knife to disarm him but he knocked me on my ass with a good solid kick; he picked his sword back up when a sudden 4 fingered fist hit him square in the jaw and knocked him down then the elite was being pounded by…. another elite?

The elite that helped me took the zealot's sword and decapitated the poor bastard with his own weapon.

The elite came up to me and helped me up; I looked him over "What is your name pal?"

The elite started to tell me his name but usually elite name's were rather lengthy so I tuned him out and stared at the decapitated corpse, upon closer look I could tell that this ranger class elite had broken all the bones in the poor saps body.

The elite finished telling me his name but I just stared at him for a second since I hadn't listened at all "How about we call you fracture?"

The elite gave me a small nod "Yes that name will do fine."

Kat spoke in my ear over coms "If you're done in there turn on the generator and book it back here."

I was back with the rest of the team before I knew it and everyone except Emile had accepted Fracture's story of being the leader of the elite separatists so it was back in cut scene mode with everyone doing what they normally would have done with the exception of six talking to Fracture while I sneaked out of the room.

I gave myself time to think about how I was going to get out of this universe or if I even wanted to escape.

Six called me back in and said the colonel wanted to talk to me.

Everyone left the room when I got to the monitor to talk to colonel Holland.

"Colonel you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes Spartan you shouldn't be on reach."

I waited for the colonel to accuse me of being an insurgent.

"Captain you were listed M.I.A on harvest how on earth did you end up on reach?"

My brain raced to come up with a plausible answer for his question.

An idea clicked in my head "Well sir after I got stuck behind enemy lines I hijacked a phantom and stowed away on a covenant corvette where I learned of their plans when I arrived on reach I tried to get to a fire base so I could tell you of their plans."

I spent the next hour explaining the covenants plans.

We were picked up via falcon and dropped us off on a U.N.S.C carrier.

Kat and six were taken to sword base while we had some R&R.

I went into my room and serviced my armor then took a nice warm shower.

I finished got dressed in fatigues sat on the bed and started to cry.

****

This is not a cliff hanger you can't yell at me!

Now for the contest I told you about.

For the next 2 or so chapters I'm going to put in a riddle the first four people to answer this one will be able to compete in the next riddles and the winner will have their own character put in the story.

Riddle: I appear once in every minute and twice in every moment but I will never appear in a century.


End file.
